staradairisfandomcom-20200215-history
Solarian-Sapphirian War
The War was a conflict between the Third Shrine Republic and the Solarian 3rd Coalition. Prelude 2166-2169 With the election of Nedis: Kalhein Kalhein, in 2166 and the fall of the Aran-Klorus empire in 2140 the Natogytts of the Third Shrine Republic was in a golden age of Technology and power, soon they tested their might against the Wubbellian Empire in a border skirmish over Hydron and Infernox, though the TSR pulled back, they damaged planet Infernox, turning a serene Earthlike world into a arid desert and ashworld. The TSR moved to attack the TEC in 2168 losing, but destroying 1/3rd of the TEC's entire hundred million strong military. with TSR ego's inflated, they decided to conquer the Sangerrikan and Antares sectors, with ease. They finally moved on to the Solarian. The Invasion 2170-2179 The TSR invaded UTSEA planet Frontier, without warning. the UTSEA sent SkyTech forces to defend it, SkyTech forces did minimal damage before being destroyed, the TSR soon moved on to other worlds, Kaiser Matt Tygore, sent three fleets to engage, losing contact with them all one of which was led by his one of his sons William Tygore (who was never seen again) This enraged him, by 2171 He and the bulk of Imperial Squadron fought TSR forces over planet Brannon, lthe UTSEA lost hundreds of ships, Matt Tygore hijacked a Natogytt Cruiser and with the remains of the Tattered fleet returned home. Krovan-Harchemp Combine TSR was launching "Star Blasts" upon the surfaces of Krovan and Harchempian worlds decimating entire cities, the Krovans and the Harchempians fought bravely but lost hundreds of battles from 2171-2179. On 2179 the Natogytts attacked Zarnian, Vyrian and Vramese worlds, starting conflicts with them as well. The Coalition 2180-2198 Kaiser Matt Tygore and the other Solarian leaders boarded the Solarian Star Station over planet Ckrova, they formed the third Solarian Coaltion, all Factions in the sector were united as one for the first time in history, massive battles were had across the sector for 18 years, Billions were killed, but the UTSEA's tech level rose rapidly, eventually Kal: Tyrianheim accidently warped his fleet over planet Earth , the UTSEA defended the planet, while Kaiser Matt Tygore boarded his flagship "U'nlitche" during this time Tyrianheim called forth the Battlestation "Klorelusz" over the planet, tipping the odds in their favor. Matt Tygore, destroyed the crew of the U'nlitche, killing Tyrianheim, he fought nine Psion Praetorians reaching a stalemate, they telepathically told him about the genocide against the Psions in 2126, they were fed up with being treated like second class citizens, the Kaiser evacuated the Praetorians from the ship, the U'nlitche infused with Cryo-Psionic energy crashed into the Klorelusz, killing 780,000 of it's 800,000 strong crew, this forces the Natogytts to retreat, the Coalition forces over the planet followed them to planet Antarctos (Sholahein) in 2198. The Turning Point The Coalition forces conquered the planet and moved on to Shrine, most of the forces were destroyed but the SkyTiger I slipped through and Flash froze the City of Tygotan, killing the entire population, the SkyTiger I warp rifted back to Earth, causing a wave of destrucion around the city on Shrineopolis. soon after the Psion Praetorians defected and aligned with the Boreluzians and a TEC Fleet attacked TSR targets. the Third Shrine Republic fell in 2200 as the civillian populace revolted, eventually the TEC invaded full force along with the Krovans, the UTSEA kept it's handful of Sapphirian worlds and the war with them ended. Kaiser Matt Tygore and Nedis: Malkhen Spitora forges a peace treaty, in 2208. The damage had already been done, the destruction wrought by the war ended the golden age, and crushed the empire, much of the super-advanced technology used by the TSR was lost, something which the Natogytts have not recovered from. Category:Wars